


Morning Tea

by a_smut_sundae



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dessert, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_smut_sundae/pseuds/a_smut_sundae
Summary: Link's in charge of getting morning tea.Rhett is in charge of puns.





	Morning Tea

Link had just finished a meeting in central Los Angeles and was about to head back to the office. He remembered that he told Rhett that he would bring something back for morning tea. One particular cafe took his eye called Bronzed Aussie. He walked in, and was welcomed by petite strawberry blond from behind the counter. “Hello.” Her Australian accent was soft.   
“Hi.” Link made a beeline for the dessert cabinet.   
“Have you been here before?”   
“No, this is my first time.” Link smiled weakly as he stared into the cabinet. He recognized the Lamingtons, but everything else was foreign to him.   
“Most of our sweets are recipes that are unique to Australia.”   
“What’s that?” He pointed at a tart that was half covered in chocolate.   
“It’s a Neenish Tart. It’s filled with mock cream, jam and covered in icing and milk chocolate.”   
“I’ll grab two and two Lamingtons.”   
The girl behind the counter boxed the sweets up, Link paid and left.   
When Link returned to the office, Rhett was in a meeting.   
Link began working and left the boxes of sweets on the coffee table.   
When Rhett arrived back at the office, Link was absorbed in his work.   
“How did your meeting go?” Rhett asked.   
“Frustrating. Just covered the same ground as the last meeting. Got something for morning tea from a cafe.” Link pointed at the box   
Rhett walked over to the box and flipped the lid, “What are they?”   
“Neenish Tarts. An Australian thing apparently.”   
Rhett picked one up and bit into it. Rhett stared at the tart, and then back at Link, and then at the box with the remaining tart with mischief in his eyes.   
“Rhett, what are you…” Link didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Rhett scooped up the box with remaining tart and attempted to run away from Link with it. Link managed to grab Rhett’s arm, and crowded him into the corner near the office door.   
“Did you really think you would get away with that?” Link asked as he took the box, away from Rhett.   
“Well it would be foolish to say yes now, wouldn’t it?”   
Link kissed Rhett on the cheek.   
“There is another box of sweets right next to it. Lamingtons. I think we’ve had them before.”   
Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s waist. “You’re so sweet to me.” he giggled, as Link groaned at the attempted pun.  
"I think you're sweet on me Neal."  
"Not if you keep up the puns!" Link tried to break away from Rhett's arms.   
"And now you're trapped in my sweet embrace!" laughed Rhett before kissing Link on the lips.   
“Come on, let’s finish morning tea and get back to work.”


End file.
